Last Breath
by Gorillaz-monkee
Summary: Lost in a swirl of her favorite brother’s butterscotch aroma, the increasing pain suddenly stopped. Lost in bliss, she lost her grip on 2D, her arms slowly letting go. Her chin remained on his shoulder, and on her face a gentle smile laid. T for violence.
1. Knowing

Last Breath

I do not own Gorillaz. D: Would be cool, though.

Ch.1 Knowing

"I cannot allow this," muttered a young Asian woman clothed in a nurses' outfit, "you know how much trouble I would be in? I'd be fired." She said, speaking in a gentle caring way despite the question asked. Her and her patient had grown a somewhat of a bond since the star, her patient, had arrived with an unknown disease. Her mask was on her patients bed stand. She wouldn't need it, as the disease was found to be not contagious.

"Please nurse! I must go," said a young girl, heavy with a Japanese accent. She was sitting up in a white hospital bed, unstable as she was. She was only a teenager, which was a weakness to the nurse. To die so young wasn't right. It wouldn't be fair. The patient spoke softly now, "Please, I have to say goodbye..." As she spoke, tears softly came down from her eyes hidden by her dark purple hair, and rolled down her cheeks.

The young nurse wanted to join in her tears. She never had felt such a strong bond between her and a patient, although this made much sense. This Japanese girl was her first patient… And quite possibly her last, if she followed through. To give the Japanese teen what she wanted, would be to kill her. The Asian nurse softly pushed aside her patient's hair, to see her better. She gently tucked it behind the girl's ears, revealing her whole face.

In the patient's eyes seemed to be a sort of knowingness, a sort of acceptance. She was going to die. She wouldn't, she couldn't make it through.

"You still have a chance..." whispered the girl's beloved nurse. The nurse had done everything she could've possibly done to help her. She was no doctor, but she had become very involved with this patient. "The doctor, he said there had been a breakthrough." The nurse said, hope in her thin almond shaped eyes.

The patient didn't seem to be affected by this piece of information. The doctor himself had told her earlier. But she could read the doctor. In his words, a tone of disbelief hid itself. He didn't believe it would work. Neither did the purple haired patient.

"Alright," muttered the nurse, tears now making their way down a path on her slightly tanned cheek. "I do not wish to. But for you Noodle, I will help."


	2. Fufillment

Ch.2 Fulfillment

The blue haired lead singer of the band shut the refrigerator door gently, as if he had no strength left from opening it. He had been finding no comfort in food, no comfort in anything.

After Noodle had been rushed over to the hospital, they heard nothing of her status throughout that week. They were informed they couldn't visit, because of the possibility that whatever she had was contagious. And then… Nothing…

Every one of the Gorillaz was going through the stress, and their sorrow in their own way.

Murdoc, a man not known for touchy feelings, had been quite low that week. He went to bed early, and with no ladies at all, a rare thing, to him. He retreated to his Winnebago for large amounts of the day, only occasionally getting out of the car park. Most of the time, he stayed with Cortez, his black raven, to try and distract himself from the recent events that had made his life take a turn for the worst. But, Noodle would've been better company than Cortez.

Russell had lost any comfort he had gotten from eating. He was always in his room, trying to zone out the world. Nothing had ever been the same since Del had been exercised out of his mind. The world was a lonelier place now, and with Noodle gone things were worsened. He remained in his room until night, just to get some food. He certainly wasn't healthy. He had lost quite a few pounds, and stayed with his video games all day, playing to try and console the sorrow that he tried to forget about with his games. But, Noodle was more fun than any video game.

And 2-D, he had suffered the most. Noodle, the member he had formed the strongest bond with, was out of his life, for what seemed like forever. It killed him inside to not know what was happening to her. He started taking more pills than needed again, almost overdosing at least once. He had earlier begun to stop taking painkillers as much, but it was hard with his migraines. But he had gotten much progress, only taking them when he needed them, mostly, which now went down the drain. Noodle was better at killing any sort of pain than a pill.

2-D glanced around the kitchen, and sighed. No matter what, everywhere seemed so full of life when Noodle lived there. Slowly, he made his way across the dark corridors and into elevator. Tired, he went down to the lobby where he wandered around for awhile, as if he was lost, which he indeed was without Noodle.

A knock at the door made the lead singer simply look up. No scared jump from him, no. He had only one fear now, and it wasn't zombies. The zombie's activities had died down, anyways. Not to mention, a zombie wouldn't just knock.

He made his way to the door seemingly as slow as possible, which would be something to regret. As soon as he opened the door, his eye's widened. Noodle.

The pain, the pain was increasing every moment. But she had to do this.

2-D bent down to Noodle's height, but stopped there. He seemed too shocked to do anything else.

Noodle quickly hugged him tightly, her thin arms around him as if she would never let go. In a gentle way, 2-D wrapped his arms, too, around her body. She seemed so frail, to him. If she was contagious or not though, no thoughts of this entered his mind. Only that she felt so...weak. He hated for her to look so weak.

Noodle's normally healthy skin was now rather pale, and her purple hair made the contrast seem more drastic…The sight... It was enough for the singer to shed many tears.

Noodle watched her idol momentarily. She had shed no tears, until now. A single tear graced her cheek as she saw him crying. She didn't want him to cry.. "2-Dsan…" She said, affectionately, dropping her chin onto his shoulder, "Do not cry."

The brave Japanese girl still held onto the singer, even when his arms loosened their grip. "I love you, 2-D san. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Lost in a swirl of her favorite brother's butterscotch aroma, the increasing pain suddenly stopped. Lost in bliss, she lost her grip on 2-D, her arms slowly letting go. Her chin remained on his shoulder, and on her face a gentle smile laid.

She had been fulfilled.


End file.
